<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>called out for relief by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233276">called out for relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Renfri, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, M/M, Resurrection, Teasing, geralt is a dork, hand holding, ptsd ment, renfri and jaskier are siblings, renfri and yennefer r worried and concerned, someone give them love, theyre all a big idiot family okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“‘Is Geralt okay with me,” Renfri gestures vaguely, “being y’know...alive?‘“</p><p>-</p><p>renfri and yennefer discuss geralt while jaskier bullies the witcher.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Renfri | Shrike, Renfri | Shrike/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>called out for relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from florence and the machine, song “queen of peace”</p><p> </p><p>this is from tumblr from a prompt:<br/>yenfri with "you can trust me" while geraskier is in the background with "is that my shirt" ifhdh I know it's weird but it seems like a funny combo.  you don't have to if you don't want to of course.</p><p> </p><p>sorry idk how to do this stuff?? how does one give credit for prompt help</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is Geralt okay with me,” Renfri gestures vaguely, “being y’know...alive?” </p><p> </p><p>It has been bothering her since she has been reunited with her brother, and the witcher that was with him. She remembers those stoic eyes going wide and face crumbling but quickly pushed back into it’s faceless mold. The body of grief and guilt took place inside her killer and Renfri wasn’t sure, after years later of her death and then resurrection, that Geralt had gotten over it all. </p><p> </p><p>Yennefer blinks slowly and nods, processing her question. A hand beckons her to come sit, and Renfri pulls a chair across from her girlfriend and waits. </p><p> </p><p>The mage sighs and says, “your death had a bigger impact on him then you think Ren, but he has changed since Balviken,” Renfri flinches at the name and Yennefer looks at her sadly. “and has people like your brother to support him.” The shorter woman stands up and looks down at Renfri with a small smile. “Just trust me when I say he will be fine,” she whispers like it’s a secret and rests her hand on Renfri’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>The bandit nods and takes the hand off her shoulder and interlocks it with her’s. Yennefer melts into it, and Renfri puts their hands against her forehead. “Thank you, dear,” she says softly.</p><p> </p><p>The advice passed to her was a hard thing for Yen to say. Renfri does not know the full story as to why the mage was terrified to act so human - to say simple words of reassurance, but she knows the nightmares and fear her darling experiences from the memories of traumas. Renfri knows Aretuza was one of the causes Yennefer was afraid to express vulnerability. </p><p> </p><p>She is thankful and proud of the women who she loves. Renfri inhales and whispers again, “thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>The swordswoman wants to hug and sob into her lover’s arms because she hates being the cause of someone’s pain. Renfri has experienced it enough for herself and even though they met a tragic end, she cares about Geralt. She sees the way how he has changed. How he is wiser and carried a heavier weight and burns like childhood fires. Geralt is close to Jaskier, her brother, and she knows Geralt’s pain is Jaskier’s. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of breaking down in frustration, Renfri stands up and gives Yennefer a light smile. They’re hands are still interlocked. Violet eyes stare into her, concerned obvious on Yennefer’s face, and Renfri brightens her sad smile and leans into the warmth of her lover’s lips. The kiss is slow and tender. Renfri exhales when they depart mouths. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m better.” </p><p> </p><p>Yennefer smiles and pulls her out of the room they were in. The smile of Yen’s face widens when she sees Jaskier poking around Geralt with a suspicious look on his face. Renfri makes direct eye contact with pleading yellow eyes but the two woman stay silent and watch Jaskier nag Geralt like a housewife. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that my shirt,” gapes Jaskier. Geralt shuffles back with a ball of a cloth in his hands, and Jaskier uses this to his advantage by corning Geralt. </p><p> </p><p>A voice rumbles weakly, “no.” </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier barks a laugh and grins sharp. “Geralt I know you love me but your thing with scent-“ a female voice cuts him off.</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve asked you if Geralt was fine with my existence instead Yennefer with how close you two seem to be,” growls Renfri with a pleased smirk. </p><p> </p><p>The bard shrieks, Geralt sags in relief, and Yennefer laughs as she squeezes her hand. Renfri watches as Jaskier directs his dramatics at Yennefer that she realizes this is what she wants. That this is her family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>